Elfen Lied: Evolution
by Nineflames
Summary: Ten years after the final event of Elfen Lied, a young boy by the name of Alex contracted the Dicloni virus. But, the virus has changed and evolved!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a FF my friend was doing on Elfen Lied that I really liked. We decided to post it with my account, so here you go!**

* * *

Chapter -1-  
Delivery

The helicopter holding both Dicloni landed on the heli-pad on the Diclonius research facility. It was 00:45am and the moon still hung in the sky, casting an eerie glow on the dark steel of the facility. The helicopter was roughly one-half the size of a football field. Doctor Hensfield, head of the Diclonius research project, watched the copter through his window, papers regarding the subjects in his hand. He had flipped through them for several hours comparing and dissecting the two. They certainly were intriguing. The first, Diclonius #19, was a rather average Dicloni. She was violent, murderous, and very young for a human; only eight years-old. She reminded him, if only slightly, of Lucy. Lucy was, by far, the most destructive Dicloni ever encountered, killing dozens upon dozens of humans. This girl, however, wasn't quite as interesting as Lucy had been. Her name was Angela. She was too average for the scientists to be all that interested. Even so, she was handled with extreme caution, like every Dicloni. The second subject, Diclonius #20, was quite the opposite. This one is, amazingly, a teen-age boy. The fact that the virus infected a boy wasn't the only amazing part of it. Another shocking point was that it appeared so late in life. Normally, it appears when the subject is still a young child, weak of mind and susceptible to the intense power of madness the virus inflicts. The virus has seemed to change, but for the better? Hensfield can't be sure of that yet. But the subject has not yet shown any of the aggression or blood-lust that most Dicloni show. In fact, he has not given any resistance since extraction. He was... interesting. The sound of his door slowly creaking open made him jolt for his gun, hidden safely underneath his desk. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only his secretary, Madge. "Come on Madge, weren't you taught how to knock?"

"And didn't anyone teach you manners, mister Hensfield?" She replied, plenty accustomed to his words.

"Touché Madge, touché." He smiled. He liked Madge better than his previous secretaries. Most of which had been murdered by Dicloni, others had quit when they found out what this facility was holding. He set the papers he had been holding on the table, letting out an exhausted sigh. _I'm not getting too old for this already, am I?_ He asked himself.

"Aren't you tired Sir?" Madge asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about me." He said, waving his hand.

"Don't give me that. You need your sleep. Go on, get to bed." She said, hands on hips.

Doctor Hensfield smiled. This was why she was his favorite. Also because she didn't ask questions when given a sketchy order regarding a Dicloni. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

Madge smiled and waved daintily, "Good night Sir."

Hensfield walked out of his office and down the hall. When he reached his room he stopped, reaching for his keys. He pulled them out, inserted them into the lock, opened the door, and entered the room. Unbuttoning his shirt, he began to undress for the night.

Getting a bit curious, he looked out the window to see how the process of unloading two new Dicloni was proceeding. When he looked out the window, he saw a massive black steel cross with a young boy bound hands and feet to it. That would be patient #20. Something caught his eye and he peered closer. His vectors were... visible! Barely. It appeared that the vectors, when hit by light, would give off an eerie grey glow.

Hensfield backed up, sat on his bed, and thought. Thought about the boy, his vectors. He grumbled. He didn't like it, not at all. He didn't know the maximum length of the vectors. He had plenty of personal information on him, though it didn't matter. He didn't care who he was, just what he could do. He sighed, "I'm too tired for this right now." He lay down on his bed, going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! If you did, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2-

I'm not a rag doll!

I awoke still chained to the cold, black steel cross. I could not move my arms or my legs. Even though I do not particularly enjoy this process I know that it is only for the best. I could notice I was in a darkened area through the small eye slits in the mask I wear. I could feel the slow and steady movement carrying me to my new cage. Is this what it feels like to be treated like a monster?, chained, drugged, and blinded. At least I was not stripped of my clothes as my sister was. I do not know how long I will be like this. I just hope that I live long enough to see the sun again. Ever since that dreadful day I've been treated like a dangerous animal. It is all her fault, she is the reason I have lost every thing. My hatred for that girl can not be expressed by words or action. I just hope I do not have to see her again, for if I do I will take her life.

The darkness seemed like it wouldn't end until I heard a large crash from up ahead. Light poured in to the room and I caught sight of someone walking my way, I didn't know who it was or what they were doing, but I knew it wouldn't be good. With each second the figure got closer I could make out more details in the dimly lit hallway. When she was but a few meters away I could see her pink hair. Then I saw the horns, I have only seen one person with horns and that is my sister, but it couldn't be, she didn't feel like my sister, but it she brought the same kind of aura with her.

_What is she doing?_ I thought to myself.

That was when my question was answered. The cross I was chained too fell backwards. It felt like ages before it hit the ground, but when it did it made my ears ring. The back of my head hit the cross. Luckily the steel mask like helmet cushioned some of the blow to my head. I strained to lift my head to see who knocked me down but I couldn't move. I could hear their foot steps getting closer and closer. Then the chains fell and I slid off of the cross and fell to the floor. The drugs still hadn't fully worn off so I still couldn't move. I felt hands grab me and lift me in the air. I caught another glimpse of the girl before I was dropped to the floor. She continued to lift me in the air and drop me onto the floor. Was she treating me like a doll? This was unacceptable! I could handle being constantly chained and drugged, but being treated like a toy by a little girl? That was something I couldn't stand for.

She dropped me onto the floor one last time and left me there. I used my other "hands" and lifted me to my feet. I then took off the mask they put on me to keep me from seeing everything. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light of the room. The girl had looked a lot like Angela, but slightly taller. I felt nothing but hatred towards her, something told me I should kill her where she was, but that wasn't the kind of person I wanted to be. I looked back at the cross I had recently been chained to. It was nice to not be tied up for once. I sat on it with nothing to do. I didn't want to be chained to it again, but I also didn't want to be shot for trying to escape.

I picked up the mask and looked at it. Three small holes where my eyes were and a Toothy grin where my mouth was supposed to be. Was this how people saw me, a monster hiding behind a metal mask? I tossed the mask onto the floor. It wouldn't be long before the guards showed up and start shooting. I looked back at the girl. She didn't seem that dangerous now, but that could all change in an instant.

I walked over to her and shook her shoulder. She didn't seem awake but she could be faking. I went over to the steel cross and started to unplug the cords from it. I tied the girl's arms and legs together and placed the mask on her face. That should keep her still for a while.

It took a little longer for the guards to show up than I thought. They carried rifles and riot shields. They seemed surprised to find the girl tied up. They took the girl back to her cell. The guards didn't seem to know what to do with me. I finally looked at one of the security cameras and mouthed the words, "Send someone who knows what to do with me." They must have gotten the message because it wasn't too long until some woman in a lab coat came to get me. She seemed slightly nervous to see me without any restraints, let alone the mask.

I gave her a reassuring look and said, "If I was using my arms you'd see them." I stretched out my talons so she could see what I meant. My shadowy arms reached up into the air and hung there waiting for my command. The woman stumbled and tripped over herself. I retracted the arms and tried to help her up. She denied the help and got up herself. I didn't blame her for her reaction, many people would be frightened of a guy with red eyes, black hair and long shadowy arms that came out from his back.

I followed her down the hall to a large steel door. She walked over to the wall and typed something into a keypad jutting from the wall. The door slid open reveling the brightly lit cell. Steel shackles hung from the wall farthest from the door. The woman made a gesture that said "This is as far as I go." I nodded and walked over to the shackled on the far side of the room. I placed my hands in the shackles and closed them around my wrists. The woman stepped out of the room with the door closing behind her. "Well," I thought to myself, "As long as I behave I won't be killed." When the lights went out I released my arms to explore the room.

_Why do you let them do this to you?_ a voice asked, _You know you are stronger than them._

"They are not the enemy, Angela is." I answered.

_She is not the only one anymore, I sense many like her in this place and I worry they wont take as kindly to you as I do._

I replied saying, "Until they attack me I will not consider them my enemy."

The voice responded rather disapprovingly, _As you wish._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chpt. 3 is up! I'm sorry if I upload slow, but my friend is rather slow at writing -3- So yeah, it's not my fault! Thanks goes to BlackBloodBeast, the actual author of this FF! Oh, and thanks also goes to whoever it was that was the first reviewer! You're awesome! XD**

* * *

Chapter -3-

Test subject

Hensfield woke early the next morning. Then he remembered the events of the previous night. _I must see what that boy is capable of _Hensfield thought to himself. He almost passed his desk when he noticed a file on his desk. Hensfield opened the file and was surprised at its contents.

**Project Executioner**

Based on subject Zero's behavioral patterns we believe that he is the evolved version of the Diclonius species. This evolved species mimics human behavior and overall appearance. The only noticeable traits are red irises and extreme aggression towards first generation Dicloni. Carriers of the D2 virus are able to sense any present Dicloni in a 1 kilometers radius. This evidence further proves are suspicion that subject Zero is the natural predator of the Diclonius species. We have nearly unlocked what we believe to be subject Zero's true potential which we have named "Executioner mode" Unfortunately attempts to unlock this stage have resulted in mental and emotional disorders in subject Zero. These side effects have resulted in a very unstable, violent and blood thirsty second personality that very rarely surfaces. All recorded attempts to awaken this personality have been destroyed.

_So subject Zero wasn't so perfect after all, but that didn't mean I can't make use of the boy._

Hensfield quickly made his way over to where subject Zero was being viewed. The staff seemed quite confused at the presence of Hensfield.

"What data have we collected from him?" asked Hensfield.

One of the researchers answered saying, "His current reach is 20 meters and he has been able to stop a blow of even 800 kilos of force."

_Impressive,_ the director thought to himself, _He's already surpassed all the others. _Hensfield turned toward one of the researchers and said, "Double it."

"But Director," replied one of the researchers, "It could kill the boy, and we would be unable to gather any more data!"

The Director turned to the scientist and said, "Do it now."

The scientist followed the Director's order and increased the force up to 1,600 kilos of force. They fired the cannon. Right before the ball was sliced in half. A crude, axe shaped vector hung in front of subject Zero. _What is this, _The director thought to himself, _His vector is perfectly visible, in fact it appears solid. _The vector was solid black and appeared to be a physical object quite capable of slicing through anything. The axe retracted back to its master and dissolved into the air.

_Interesting, _thought the director, _the stronger his vectors become the more visible they are, but why aren't they always that visible? _The entire team of researchers stood in awe at what they just had seen. The Director smiled, _He will be quite useful indeed. _He walked to the front of the room and spoke into the mike, "How did you do that?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the director, "I didn't stop it."

The Director was puzzled at the boy's answer. Did it have something to do with that other self the file talked about? The Director walked out of the room, he needed time to find out what the boy meant. He quickly made his way back to his office to find Madge waiting for him. She was the first to speak saying, "I see you read the file I left for you." The Director nodded and replied, "Where did you get it?"

"It was something I was able to dig up from the files concerning him," Madge replied.

"Is that all you could find?," asked Hensfield.

"At the moment yes," replied Madge, "I'll let you know as soon as we find anything else."

"Thank you Madge."

The secretary nodded, "You're very welcome sir. Oh, and your daughter is here to see you."

Hensfield's eyes lit up, "Good. I was hoping to see her. Bring her in."

Madge pushed a button and spoke into a small microphone saying, "Please send miss Nora Hensfield to Director Hensfield's office."

About five minutes later, a young girl, about fifteen years-old, scurried into the professor's office. "Daddy! Finally I get to see you!"

Hensfield smiled and laughed as his daughter ran up to his desk. "Yes it has been quite a while since we've seen each other Nora," replied Hensfield cheerfully.

Nora smiled and nodded. When she was done cheering she straightened out her dress and politely asked, "So who am I helping now?"

Hensfields smile slightly faded as he remembered what his daughter was here for. "You'll be helping a boy named Alex. He's uncooperative, violent, and unpredictable."

Nora nodded her head and replied, "Nothing I haven't handled before."

Hensfield smiled at his daughters confidence. "I am sure it is, but he might be a little different from the rest so don't be discouraged if it doesn't go out like you planned it."

Nora nodded and replied, "I'll try my best."

Hensfield smiled and said, "I know you will."

Just as Nora was about to leave Hensfield called out, "Oh Nora, please don't wander without supervision, we wouldn't want you do get lost."

Nora nodded and headed out of the room smiling leaving Hensfield. When Nora was out of hearing distance Hensfield turned towards Madge and said, "Make sure that she does not wander off, we don't know when another accident could happen."

Madge nodded and left leaving only Hensfield in his office. _Hopefully everything doesn't go wrong, I can't risk loosing her like her mother, she's the only one I have left._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter -4-

Introduction

**Ch. 4! Finally! I wrote the rough outline for this chapter! Yay me! I hope you all like Naru! She was my idea entirely! The chapters may not be very long, but please keep reading.**

* * *

It was a while until Naru reached the huge steel doors that lead to the boy Alex. One of the guards on her right went over to the doors to unlock them. The doors parted to reveal a huge darkened room. The lights turned on revealing who she believed was Alex on the other side. There was a distance of what Naru guessed to be about 30 meters. A curved red line sat in front of her. What's that for? Naru thought to herself. Just then one of the guards walked in and shouted to the figure across the room. "Hey! Someone's here to see you!" The guard then turned Naru and said, "Now, whatever you do, please don't cross that red line."

Before Naru could ask why, the guards exited the room shutting the door behind them. Trapping her inside until they reopened it.

Naru straightened her dress and walked over to the red line. She cleared her throat and began. "Good morning Alex, how are you doing today?"

The figure lifted his head showing that it was paying attention. Naru tried to get a better look at his face just to discover it was covered by a black helmet. "What is this? Some sort of joke?"

"No," Naru replied, "I'm here to help you."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I was told you did kill someone a few years ago."

"Then why aren't you afraid?"

"For one thing, you're way over there. And for another, you're chained to the wall."

"Well that's usually not enough for people."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow if you're still alive."

"Come on, tell me."

"You'll have to ask the guy in charge."

"I'm supposed to help you right? how am I supposed to do that if you can't even answer a simple question?"

"Hey, I never asked for your help. You don't even know who I am, in fact, I don't even know who the heck you are! for all you know I could be a monsters who wants to kill you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"How do you know that?"

"You don't seem like that sort of person."

"Then you really don't know anything."

Naru sighed, she was getting nowhere with this. Maybe she needed to to try something else with him. "Alright, so I don't know anything, and I won't until you tell me who you are and what's going on here!"

The boy laughed to himself. "Alright, I'll tell you one thing for now; every prisoner here is for one thing."

Finally, Naru was getting somewhere! "And that is?"

"They're were all born to kill, and they all enjoy killing because they're all monsters."

"Well, you don't seem like you like killing, so what are you here for."

"I can't exactly explain it in a way you'd understand."

"Try me."

"I hunt them."

"Who?"

"The ones who hunt and kill humans."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I was born to do"

Naru didn't know what to say. This guy was out of his mind! This guy talked about hunting and killing like it was nothing.

Then the boy continued. "Also, my name isn't Alex, I'm known only by one name, and that is Subject Zero."

"Could I call you Zero?"

He shrugged, "I can't stop you."

Naru felt she had gotten what she wanted so she decided to let him ask some questions of his own. "Well you've told me what I wanted to tell you, what would you like to know about me?"

"I don't particularly care, but what's your name?"

"It's Naru."

"That's a nice name."

"You think so?"

"No, no I don't."

Naru fumed, no one should say those kind of things to her! "I have half a mind to come over there and beat you senseless!"

The boy laughed shaking his head. "You couldn't even if you tried, the area between you and me is monitored by motion sensing turrets."

"No it isn't!"

"Oh yeah? try throwing something at me"

Naru undid her hair clip and chucked it at the boy. When the clip got about halfway across the room was filled with the sound of gunshots. Naru covered her ears to block out the noise.

When the guns stopped shooting and the ringing in her ears Naru shouted across the room. "Why would they do that?!"

"So I don't try to excape."

"But you're chained to the wall!"

"It's usually not that effective."

"Prove it then!"

The boy got on his feet and shouted back. "Alright I will!" Just as soon as he said those words the boy's body gave several jerks and he cried out.

"What was that about?!"

"Just this stupid shock collar!"

"You're wearing a shock collar?! Isn't that some sort of abuse?!"

"Not really, it more of an annoyance than abuse."

"Why do you let them treat you like this?"

The boy slid to the floor. "Seems like I've been asked that question a lot, so I'll answer it. I don't care. I've been shot at, experimented on, electrocuted, tortured, lost my family, and finally I was almost murdered by my sister! Too much has happened to care anymore."

Naru didn't know what to say. This guy just spilled out his entire life to her. Even she would be driven past her breaking point if she had to live through something like that.

The boy sighed. "Yeah, so just leave. I need to be alone for now."

Naru spoke into her head piece and said, "I think we're done for today."

The steel doors opened and Naru made her way out of the cell. The lights went out and the door shut. Naru leaned against the doors and sighed, "This one is going to be a tough nut to crack."

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome! ~9flames**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter -5-

Explanations

Subject Zero hung peacefully against the wall as he thought to himself. _She should be arriving soon. _Zero slid his vectors into the wall behind him and got to work. About five minutes later the turrets and the security alarm were shut down. Now all he had to do was wait for her to come.

The massive steel doors slid open as Naru stepped inside. "Good morning Zero how are you doing today?" She stepped inside and took a seat on the floor.

Zero lifted his masked head and replied, "I'm doing okay, and you?"

His response must have made Naru happy because her smile brightened, "I'm happy to see you're in a better mood today."

"Well I see you survived the night, so do you want answers or do you want to forget about what happened yesterday?"

"I'll take the answers please."

"Are you sure? Your peace of mind is at risk."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

"Okay, do you remember when I said everyone except for me is in here on one charge?"

"Yes."

"Well I was lying, every one put in this hell hole is a blood thirsty mutant who wants the downfall of humanity and this facility studies, captures and disposes of these threats."

"What? Then why am I here?"

"I suppose it's an attempt to keep me calm and prevent another outbreak of my other self."

"What do you mean?"

"Three years ago a team of scientists released a monster inside of my mind that should have only existed in my deepest and darkest nightmares and they named it 'The Executor'. The monster took nearly nine hundred lives that day along with half of the facility. It took a team of several heavily armed jets two days to stop it." Zero wasn't surprised at the look of unbelief in Naru's eyes and continued. "The result of releasing that monster was a stronger, smarter, aggressive, and nearly invincible test subject with multiple personalities that posed a threat to everyone."

"Why are you making this stuff up?"

"I can't blame you for not believing me, but you wanted the truth and I gave it to you."

"But all of what you said is impossible."

"Never doubt what kind of horrors evolution is capable of creating, Naru, you might be surprised."

Naru looked like she couldn't take any more of what Zero was telling her and she shouted, "Well, why don't you show me then?!"

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

Zero shot his vectors into the wall behind him and destroyed the opening mechanism in the door. They thought they had kept everything far enough away from him, but they were dead wrong, Zero didn't have a limit to what he could do, he could control his vectors as long as he knew where he was sending them.

The lights flickered in the quiet cell. The shackles around Zero's wrists and ankles loosened their grip and released him. Then the mask that clung tightly to his head unlocked and fell to the floor. It was time to show Naru the kinds of horrors this prison contained, and he would start by properly introducing himself.

Zero got off of his knees and began to walk towards Naru. She tripped over herself and started to crawl over to the door. She started shouting things into her headset demanding that they get her out of there.

Zero laughed to himself. "You won't be leaving this room any time soon."

"Wait, I'm sorry for what I said, I believe you honestly!"

"I'm afraid apologies won't get you anywhere in this place."

"Please stop, I'm begging you here!"

"You wanted me to prove I was a monster and that's what I'm going to do."

"No, you don't have to do anything more, I'm convinced!"

Zero had almost made it to the side where Naru sat trembling in fear when there was a large banging on the door from the other side. It didn't matter though; those doors would be impossible to get through unless Zero fixed the mechanism.

When Zero had finally reached the other side he crouched down to Naru's level. "Now I believe It's time I introduced myself."

"Please, just stop this already! I said I was sorry!"

But Zero didn't listen and continued. "As I said before apologies won't get you anywhere here, now I think it's time you met the other guy."

Large black spikes started to erupt out of Zero's back and shoulders. Zeros already red eyes started to glisten like blood. Then four, crude looking arms with talon like hands arose from the spiky mass and grabbed Zero by the shoulders and waist. The arms started pushing on Zero until the spikes parted revealing what could easily be mistaken as a demons head. The creature continued pushing its way out until the spikes came to its waist.

The creature's torso was roughly the size of Zero's. The creature's skin clung tightly to its ribs and bones. It had six red eyes that seemed to dig their way into Naru's very soul and a toothy grin. The creature's overall appearance seemed to be humanoid except for the fact it had four arms and it's body ended at the waist.

The creature then turned its head to Naru and bent over to get a better look. The creature then opened its mouth and said, "It's been a long time since I was allowed outside of that prison and I don't intend on going back until we settle things."

"I-It talks?"

"Yes I do, and I'm pretty sure the boy wouldn't let me out unless he wanted you dead, or you had a tough time believing I existed."

Naru nodded shakily. "I just thought you were just another personality, not an actual thing."

"I am just another personality, but I can take a physical form when I'm allowed to."

"What are you then?"

"I am what you would call Zero's conscience, or in other words his killer instinct."

"Then, what should I call you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you'll live long enough to talk with me again, but for the short time you'll be alive you may call me Executer."

"Alex, are you really going to let this thing kill me?"

Zero had stayed out of the conversation until now but he thought he should intervene. "No, I'm not," said Zero, "Executor, you will let her live unless I decide otherwise."

The creature didn't seem very happy with the order but it obeyed. "Alright, but you watch your back girl, because I'll be watching you."

Zero turned his head towards the creatures. "I think she's convinced now Executor, go back where you came from."

The creature started to break apart somewhat like building blocks, separating into smaller and smaller pieces until it had dissolved into the air.

Naru was still on the floor in front of Zero trembling. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm not going to do anything else to you, I just thought I needed to introduce my self properly."

"But that thing wasn't you."

"It is an important part of what I am, and I thought you needed to know the truth so you'd see I wasn't lying to you."

"Well It worked. And what did that thing mean when it said it was your 'Guardian'?"

"Whenever I can not fight for myself or protect myself it fights for me and alerts me of danger when I am unaware of it."

"So, somewhat like a guardian angel?"

"Yes, but blood thirsty guardian demon is a more fitting name for it."

Zero had almost forgotten that someone was trying to break in the door until part of it gave way revealing a small hole. It got worse when the hole started getting bigger as something started ripping it open.

Zero got onto his feet and started walking towards the door. "Naru, stay there, I don't think it's the guards that want in."

"Who is it then?"

Naru's question was answered when the hole was suddenly ripped open to about the size of a small doorway letting a girl who appeared to be around thirteen enter the room.

The girl had dark pink, almost red hair that stopped around her shoulders and two cat-ear like horns coming out of the sides of her head. The only thing the girl was wearing were bandages that covered most of her body, but were starting to unravel. The girl walked in through the small doorway that she had made for herself. She started to walk towards Naru who was still on the floor.

Then the girl spoke. "Oh look, more people to kill."

Naru was on the ground trying to slide her way behind Zero. "She's kidding, right?"

Zero shook his head and turned towards the pink haired girl. "Naru, listen closely, you must stay behind me at all costs."

Naru responded with her voice shaking as she got up off the floor, "Alright."

The pink haired girl seemed amused at the fear that the two were showing and giggled childishly. "Aw, am I that scary?"

Zero however, didn't look like he wanted to play games. "I was wondering when you'd try to find me."

"It was easy, especially when you got angry."

"Is that so? You always could tell what I was feeling."

Naru got closer to Zero and asked, "You know this girl?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister and the one that tried to kill my family several years ago."

"She tried to kill you?!"

"Don't act so surprised, it's quite common for people like her to kill their family, after all, she's a Diclonius."

"You mean those things that are supposed to kill humans?"

"Precisely."

"Well, can you stop her?"

"Hey, don't doubt my abilities. I wasn't named the official predator of the Diclonius for nothing."

The girl had stayed quiet for a while now and decided it was time to introduce herself. "My name Is Angela, you could have told her that much without going into your life story."

Zero laughed. "It's always right to the point with you isn't it? Well then, make your move."

Angela started rushing towards Zero but was unsuccessful. Before she could get within a few meters of the two Zero shot a vector at Angela and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground a couple of feet.

"Put me down!" cried Angela as she struggled to get out of Zero's grip.

"I don't feel like playing your games today, Angela, so go back where you came from.

"No!"

"Then I'll just have to take you there myself."

Zero turned back to Naru. "For today's report just put down that my sister wanted to play with me."

Zero turned back to Angela, who was still trying to get out of his grasp. "Now then, lets take you back to your room."

"No, I don't wanna go back!"

"Too bad."

Zero turned back to Naru. "I'll be taking her back to her cell now, don't leave until I come back."

Naru nodded. "I'll be right here until you get back."

Zero ducked through the opening that Angela had made and went out into the hallway.

"You need to stop causing trouble Angela, I'm starting to get annoyed and I have half a mind to let the other guy deal with you."

"No! I don't like the scary thing, it gives me nightmares!"

"Then start behaving!"

Zero and Angela didn't talk as he carried her down the corridor. He followed the trail of blood and gore until he reached the cell which Angela had broken out of. He carried her to the other side and re-attached her restraints and added a few of his own to the list.

Angela was in tears. "Why do you do this Alex? You're my brother, you're supposed to help me and protect me."

Zero shook his head. "We stopped being siblings when you tried to kill everyone."

Angela dropped her head. "Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"That girl who was with you."

"I don't know, she hasn't shown any hate towards me yet, but that could just be her trying to get on my good side."

"Oh."

"Now go to sleep."

"No."

"What was that?"

"I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Angela..." A black vector came out of Zero's back and hung over Angela's head.

"Ok, I'll go to sleep. I don't like it when you do that."

"What do you think its like living with it?"

Angela didn't answer.

"I thought so."

Zero walked out of the cell and bent the doors back in place and carved in the door _She's all yours, Zero. _When Zero was done carving into the doorway with one of his black vectors he headed back to his cell.

Nora was still there waiting for him. Maybe Zero could trust this girl. Zero turned back to the door and started bending the steel back in place.

"How strong are those things?"

"They can throw a car a few hundred meters."

"Oh."

When Zero had fixed the door the best that he could he started walking over to the other side of the room. He re-attached the shackles, re-armed the turrets and fixed the doors controls.

"You can leave if you want to now, everything is back in order."

Naru hit the command and the doors opened about ten feet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Naru exited through the doorway, but then turned back, "See you tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want."

Naru nodded and left the cell and the doors shut behind her. The lights turned off in the cell and all went calm. Then the voice in Zero's head returned. _They know we can escape now, thanks to your little stunt back there._

"I know."

_So what do you think there going to do to us?_

"If their smart they won't do anything."

_What about the girl? Don't you think she'll tell them what happened?_

"She probably won't. She'll most likely stretch the truth to make Angela or herself look like the guilty party."

_I hope your right._

"I hope so as well."

_We need to be more careful and stop taking so many risks._

"I know, but she needed to learn."

_Yes, but you should have thought of a different way to do it though._

"I realize that, can we just drop it now?"

_I suppose so, but if this comes to bite us in the butt, I'm blaming you for it._

"You agreed to it though!"

_Yeah, but only because I didn't think Angela was going to come._

"Well you should been keeping an eye out for her, after all thats your field of expertise."

_Fine, I admit today was partly my fault as well, so can we stop with the blame game and get some sleep?_

"Fine."

_Good._

Zero pushed away the voice and started to drift off into unconsciousness. All he could do was hope he didn't make too big of a mistake.


End file.
